Jessie (Toy Story)
Jessie is the tomboyishly beautiful primary tritagonist of the 1999 and 2010 Disney/Pixar films Toy Story 2 and Toy Story 3 and the protagonist of the 2013 Toy Story special Toy Story of Terror. She is a pull string cowgirl doll who was part of Woody's Roundup, a classic show about Woody and is one of his friends. She is also Buzz Lightyear's girlfriend. She is voiced by Joan Cusack. Physical Appearance She is slender and fair-skinned in plastic. She has green eyes, red hair with a ponytail in braids and a yellow bow that has tied to the bottom of her ponytail, pink lips, rosy cheeks, auburn eyebrows, small nose white long-sleeved western-style shirt with both yellow blouse and cuffs that have red doodles, blue jeans, a belt made from brown plastic with a buckle made from gold plastic, white chaps that have cow spots all over, cowgirl boots made from brown plastic, a cowgirl hat made from crimson plastic, and a pull string on her back with a white loop attached to it. Personality Toy Story 2 Jessie first appeared in Toy Story 2. She is first seen after Woody arrives at Al McWhiggin's apartment and hugs him wildly, gald that Al has finally found a Sheriff Woody doll. She, Bullseye and Stinky Pete show Woody that he is a part of a show called Woody's Roundup and that they are his co-stars. At first She is happy that Woody is here because. However, when Jessie and the Prospector reveal that Al is selling them to Konishi Toy Museum in tokyo, Japan, Woody reveals that he still has an owner and has no intention of going to Japan, with the Roundup Gang, Jessie begins to hyperventilate for fear that she'll go back into storage again. She then begins to mock Woody for still having an owner. This sparks Jessie and Woody's conflict in the movie. That night, after Woody's attempt to retrieve his ripped-off arm has been sabotaged, Woody, having spotted the remote in front of Jessie's case, accuses Jessie for turning on the TV. Jessie is insulted by Woody's accustion and denies turing the TV on but Woody doesn't believe her. When Jessie demands to know if Woody thinks she's a lair, he says "If the boot fits!". Jessie responds to this by fighting Woody. The Prospector orders them to stop, and Jessie still feels bitter about Woody caring only about Andy. The next day, after Woody's arm has been re-attached, Jessie angrly tells Woody he can leave now, but the Prospector convinces Woody to speak with Jessie and make amends. When Woody talks to Jessie, she tells him the story about Emily (seen during the "When She Loved Me" musical sequence), a little girl that had been her owner. Throughout her years as Emily's toy, Jessie has enjoyed being played with, such as being taken for a horseback riding, a drive in her car, and a swing on a tire. However, years have passed, and Emily has found more mature activities to do, forgetting about Jessie until finding her under the bed one day. Jessie had spent one more time in the car with Emily, only for Emily to place her in a charity box, leaving her shocked and heartbroken that she has been given away. Being in a box for along period of time, Jessie has developed claustrophobia. After hearing that story, Woody initially feels terrible and tells Jessie he didn't know about her sad past. However she simply tells him to leave. He heads over to a nearby vent in the wall and starts to go but with more of the Prospector's convincing, Woody, thinking that the same fate will happen to him as Andy grows up, warms up to the idea of going to the museum and decides to stay, and Jessie's feelings of bitterness and sadness brightens up to happiness and excitement. Later that day, they have a little fun by making a show with Woody who accidentally falls of Bullseye then Jessie tries to help and the tickles him. At that moment, Rex, Slinky Dog, Hamm, Mr. Potato Head and Utility Belt Buzz arrive to recuse Woody and bring him home. Mr. Potato Head tries to attack Jessie but fails. Jessie sees Slinky growling at Bullsye and orders him to stop and he warps his spring around them. The toys are about to leave when Andy's Buzz Lightyear arrives and convinces Woody to come home. At first Woody refuses However, after watching himself sing "You've Got a Friend In Me" when Woody decides to go back to Andy's room with Buzz and the other toys and offers to take the Roundup gang with him back to Andy's house. Jessie initially feels uncertain. But Stinky Pete, now showing his true colors, locks them in Al's apartment. Woody and Jessie learn that the Prospector is the one who tried the TV on the previous night and that he has never been sold from a dime store shelf, which makes him feel more determined get himself and the others to Japan, where he believes he will finally be appreciated. At the airport, Buzz and the toys recuse Woody and get rid of the evil Prospector, but are unable to free Jessie from the case, despite Bullseye being able to escape, as the case gets loaded into a plane bound for Japan. Determined to rescue Jessie, Woody whistles for Bullseye, whom he and Buzz mount and gallop across the airfield to rescue Jessie. Woody, after being separated from Buzz again, follows the case into the plane's cargo hold. There, Woody again offers to take Jessie back to Andy's house. She initially fears that Andy will not like her, but Woody tells her that it will not be so bad because Andy has a baby sister. Excited, she agrees to go with Woody (and the other toys), but the two become trapped in the plane. Finding another escape route, they exit the plane. But Woody slips, prompting Jessie to grab hold of Woody's arm. Using his pull-string, Woody and Jessie swing down from the plane and land on Bullseye right behind Buzz, finally completing the mission just seconds before the plane takes off. As they celebrate their success, Jessie describes Woody rescuing her as "Woody's finest hour." Back at Andy's room, when Andy comes home from Cowboy Camp, he is pleased to see Jessie and Bullseye added into his toy collection, calling them Bazooka Jane and her jet-propelled horse. With Andy's name printed on the bottom of her boot, Jessie is overjoyed to feel appreciated again. Buzz clearly, but nervously, develops a crush on her and the two enter a relationship somewhat similar to the way Woody and Bo Peep have done. The two couples are seen standing together as they enjoy watching a newly-fixed Wheezy sing "You've Got a Friend in Me." Toy Story 3 Jessie returns in Toy Story 3. She is first shown in an opening sequence taking place in the Wild West. When Woody is knocked off the train by bandits One-Eyed Bart and Betty (Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head's characters, respectively), Bullseye and Jessie chase him and they chase after the train. After Bart explodes a railroad bridge and escapes with Betty and their stolen loot on a Corvette that the Aliens are driving, Jessie and Woody rush over to stop the train to save the orphans aboard. Woody jumps into the locomotive and pulls on the brakes, but the train goes off the bridge and into a ravine, leaving Jessie to assume that Woody has died, along with the orphans. But then, to Jessie's surprise, the train shoots out of the ravine, lifted up by Buzz. Woody, Buzz and Jessie then attempt to stop the criminals, but they are interrupted by a spaceship controlled by Evil Dr. Porkchop (Hamm's character), who warps the criminals back into the spaceship and executes Death by Monkeys to capture the three heroes. As One-Eyed Bart prepares to finish them off, the scene cuts to Andy's room, revealing that the sequence has actually taken place in Andy's imagination. Years Later During the main events of the film, Jessie is afraid of Andy's departure for college and fears that she will be abandoned by her owner agian. She continues to have fond affections toward Buzz. When Andy attempts to put her and the other toys in the attic, he gets side tracked by Molly trying to carry a box that has to donated Sunnyside Daycare and goes to help her. Andy and Molly's mom accidentally throws them out but thansks to Rex's pointly tail they manage to escape the bag they're in. To keep herself from reliving the trauma life she had when thrown out by Emily, Jessie sees the box that Andy helped Molly with Mom's minivan and convinces the other toys they should go to Sunnyside Daycare. Buzz asks Jessie what they should do about Woody however Jessie insists that they leave Woody behind because he is taking woody to college with him. Buzz reluctant agrees with Jessie, because he loves her. At that moment, Woody arrives and tells them Andy's mistake but they refuse to believe him. Once the toys arrive at Sunnyside (with Woody and the Barbie doll that Molly used to own), they leave the donation box and Jessie shakes hands with Chunk. She is excited to learn from Lots-O' Huggin' Bear that the children at Sunnyside are replaced with new children when they get older, meaning that they will always be played with no matter what. After Lotso, Ken and Big Baby drop the toys off at the Caterpillar Room, Jessie and the gang try to convince Woody to stay, but he refuses and leaves to go back to Andy alone only to be found by a sunnyisde student named Bonnie Anderson who takes him back to her house. After recess ends, she and the other toys realize that they have been put in a room where the children that, roughly but innocently, abuse them and are too young to even handle them. One of them even uses Jessie like a paintbrush. Later that night, after Buzz disappears to talk to Lotso and allow them to move to the Butterfly Room, where children play with toys nicely, Mrs. Potato Head sees Andy with the eye that she left in Andy's room. Jessie and the other toys realize that Woody was right, that Andy still wanted them. Jessie says they have to find Buzz and home to Andy but are imprisoned by Lotso and his henchman, who haven Buzz reprogrammed and think that he is a space ranger again (like he thought in the first Toy Story movie), turning him against them. Jessie is imprisoned by Stretch. Buzz sets down the prison stanards and in order to make sure they obey them, Lotso gives them Woody's hat (which he left behind during his escape). This causes Jessie and the others to believe Lotso killed Woody. The next morning, Jessie and Bullseye are the ones who have been moruning Woody's apparent "death" the most. Later When Woody returns to rescue them, after hearing a sad story about Sunnyside and how Lotso really runs it (and why) by one of Bonnie's toys Chuckles, Jessie and the others are super happy to see that he's still alive and give him his hat. Jessie apologizes for not listening and Woody apologizes for leaving. They make a plan to escape via the trash chute. During the plan Jessie and Bullseye trap Buzz in a box and Rex and Hamm hold him down to prevent him from escaping. Jessie thens catchs the key to the door and she Bullseye, Mrs. Potato Head and The Aliens held out to the playground where Lotso has one of his hench toys, Twitch, on spotlight duty. Soon when Woody, Barbie, Rex, Slinky and Hamm arrive, Jessie is reunited with Buzz, who Rex has reset to the Spanish mode of his space ranger self; a romantic version of Buzz who is far more outspoken about his feelings for Jessie (the reset had temporarily erased his memories). At first, she is uncomfortable with the change but finds that she also rather likes this romantic version, too. When the toys finally arrive the trash chute, Lotso and his minions corner them but Big Baby tosses Lotso into the dumpster how Lotso pulls Woody in with him. When the toys go to help Woody, they all get stuck in a garbage truck. On the truck ride, Buzz saves Jessie from being buried alive but is soon flattened by a television. Thinking that he is dead, she starts to despair but Buzz reawakens to his normal self, not remembering a thing that happened before. Jessie is happy that Buzz is alive and kisses him. The toys all soon fall into a landfill and The Aliens hand off to find a claw while Jessie and the others end up on their way to a shreeder. She uses a watch to get safety however and she and her friends then an incinerator. As they accept their fate of doom, Buzz grabs Jessie's hand and she grabs Bullseye's hoove. However they are saved by the aliens, with the giant "Claw." After being saved, Buzz and Jessie are the only ones holding hands. They all return to Andy's house, Jessie and the gang climb into an emtpy box that's heading off to the Attic. When Woody ask Jessie if she's be okay in the attic, She says she will because she now knows about Buzz's spanish mode. How Woody has himself and his friends donated to Bonnie, the girl that found him outside of Sunnyside. Jessie is the first toy Andy give Bonnie. Jessie and the others are all played with by Andy one last time and quickly adjusts to her new life with Bonnie. Towards the very end, she takes advantage of Buzz's new Spanish side and they dance together to "Hay Un Amigo En Mi" (the Spanish version of "You've Got a Friend in Me"). Toy Story 4 Jessie will return in Toy Story 4. Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventures Begins Toy Story Toons Hawaiian Vacation In the first Toy Story Toons'' ''episode Hawaiian Vacation after the toys come up with an idea of recreating Hawaii for Barbie and Ken, who have unexpectedly revealed themselves in Bonnie's room, Jessie acts as one of the Aloha Spirits, greeting Ken with an enthusiastic "ALOHA!" When Barbie and Ken are having their "dinner," she seems to be the assistant waitress. Small Fry In the second episode Small Fry, Jessie and the others want to know what happened to Buzz after Mini Buzz arrives. She is seen looking pretty impressed with Mini Buzz's tricks as he skates around the room, but is quickly annnoyed after he takes Woody's hat and annoys the others. Later in the episode, Mini Buzz attempts to flirt with Jessie with no luck. She is last seen when Buzz returns to the room. She gives him a big hug. PartySaurus Rex In the third episode Partysaurs Rex, she is seen holding the toy fan that made Mrs. Potato Head's bubble bigger, and shields herself with it when Rex bursts the bubble. She then joins the other toys (except Woody, Buzz, Bullseye, Hamm, Dolly and Mr. Pricklepants) in calling Rex "Partypooper Rex", and runs away with them when Bonnie comes. Later, Jessie is seen with Woody, Buzz, Mr. Potato Head, Hamm and Mr. Pricklepants as they walk towards the bathroom door, wondering if Rex was okay, only to be hit by the overflowing bathwater bursting the door open. At the end, she was using the same toy fan to dry Mr. Pricklepants being held by Buzz, and sighs when Rex says that he was a "Partysaurus". She then watches with the other toys as Rex helps to turn on the outside faucet for the pool toys to have them party after hearing of Rex's exploits from the bath toys. Toy Story of Terror Jessie returns in Toy Story of Terror! as the protagonsit. She is seen on the roadtrip with Woody, Buzz, Rex, Mr. Pricklepants, Mr. Potato Head and Trixie. When the carbreaks down a flat tire, Jessie is knocked into a tool box. The others manage to free her, but Jessie is traumatized as the experience reminds her of the many years she spent abandoned in a box. Mrs. Anderson parks the car at the Sleep Well Motel, where they must spend the night as a tow truck cannot be sent out until the next morning. Once Bonnie and her mother are asleep, Mr. Potato Head exits Bonnie's bag to explore the motel, ignoring Woody's warnings that he could easily be left behind at the motel. Trixie, Rex and Mr. Pricklepants follow him. Woody and Buzz leave to gather the others, and Jessie is left alone in the bag when Woody and Buzz at which point her claustrophobia drives her from the bag as well. When the toys all meet up, they realize Mr. Potato Head is missing. At this point, Mr. Pricklepants begins to narrate ongoing events as if it were part of a horror film, considering himself an expert. The toys begins to search for Mr. Potato Head. Trixie walks over to a floor vent where she is suddenly pulled by a creature. The others enter the vent, and end under the motel where Mr. Pricklepants and Rex are also taken by the creature. Woody, Buzz, and Jessie run for lives and encounter Mr. Potato Head's arm, which points their way to a bathroom in the motel. In the bathroom, Woody, Buzz, and the arm are also snatched. Jessie is then grabbed by an action figure named Combat Carl, who tells her that events in the motel may have permanently separated him from his owner, Billy, as well as from his own right hand. He urges her to flee to her owner for safety, but she insists on trying to rescue her friends. Carl is also taken, and the creature finally comes for Jessie in the bathtub. It is revealed to be an iguana named Mr. Jones. He captures Jessie and takes her to his master who is the motel manager Ron, who is responsible for thefts against the guests. Ron is stealing unattended belongings of his motel guests and selling them in online to the highest bidder. Ron locks Jessie in the back room of his office, in a glass cabinet where Jessie is reunited with all of Bonnie's toys, and discover Combat Carl with his friends and valuables that have been stolen over the years. As morning approaches, someone buys Woody for $2,000 and Ron packs him into a box. Jessie is sold soon after, but Ron is distracted by the arrival of the tow truck and Jessie is left on the counter. A delivery lady takes Woody's box out to her truck, and Combat Carl tells Jessie that their only hope to rescue Woody and everyon else is for Jessie to travel to the truck in a box. Terrified, Jessie insists that she cannot enter a box. Combat Carl tells her it is the only way, and teaches her his iconic phrase, "Combat Carl never gives up. Combat Carl finds a way." She then repeats it, substituting her name for his. She frees a sold robot toy named Transitron from a box, and that toy helps pack her into the box with the flaps unsealed. However, the delivery lady tapes the flaps shut, trapping Jessie and bringing her box to the truck. Jessie is initially overcome by claustrophobia, but then she uses the mantra to calm herself. She finds a paper clip which she uses to unseal herself and free Woody. They return to the office, where the Andersons are about to check out. Mr. Jones attacks Jessie, but she manages to retrieve Mr. Potato Head's arm (and Combat Carl's hand) from the evil iguana's mouth. At that moment, Bonnie and her mother are meanwhile seen checking out of the motel, completely oblivious to the fact that Bonnie's toys have been stolen, when suddenly Jessie uses the arm to pull down the curtain covering the back room's entrance, exposing the presence of the thefts. Bonnie runs over to Ron's office, recognizing Buzz, Rex, Mr. Potato Head, Mr. Pricklepants and Trixie. Ron tries to deny everything, but after Mr. Jones walks up, holding Jessie, Ron is forced to confess and give Jessie and her friends back to Bonnie. Bonnie carries Jessie while her mother carries her toys out. Once the toys are back in the trunk, Buzz comments Jessie on her quick thinking and Woody thanks her for saving him. Toy Story That Time Forgot Jessie returns in Toy Story That Time Forgot, but with a mcuh smaller role. Relationships with other characters Woody Bullseye Buzz Lightyear Bonnie Anderson Videogames Gallery Trivia * In Monsters Inc., A Jessie doll is seen in Boo's room. In Monsters Inc. Laugh Floor, he is stolen by Sid Phillips, the main antagonist of the first Toy Story movie. Category:Female Category:Film characters Category:Toy Story characters Category:Sequel characters Category:Pixar characters Category:Tritagonists Category:Lego characters Category:Walt Disney Category:Toys Category:Tomboys Category:Heroines Category:Green Eyes Category:Red Hair Category:Disney Princesses Category:Unofficial Disney Princess Category:Ginger Red Hair Category:Characters wear hat Category:1999 Characters Debuts